This invention relates to expansion joints and reveals used in exterior/interior wall constructions to enable wall material expansion and contraction and, more particularly, to expansion joints and reveals that are sealable to prevent water intrusion behind the wall material.
The use of expansion joints and reveals in exterior/interior wall constructions to accommodate wall material expansion and contraction are known. Such conventional expansion joints and reveals typically comprise two joint members that are each installed over a wall supporting structure, e.g., over a wooden structure covered with waterproof paper. When used in a horizontal application the members are positioned vertically with respect to one another, creating a channel that runs horizontally across the wall structure surface. The channel is formed between the joint or reveal members and the outer wall material. Each joint member includes a flange that projects outwardly away from the wall and the joint member portion that is attached to the wall structure.
One of the joint members is designed having a bridging section that extends to and is movably connected with the other joint member. An outer wall material, e.g., stucco, plaster and the like, is disposed over the wall structure and to the joint member flanges, leaving the channel uncovered. Designed in this manner, conventional expansion joints and reveals permit expansion and contraction movement of the outer wall material by cooperative movement of the joint members about the bridging section.
When used in such horizontal applications, water or moisture that accumulates on the outer wall material surface runs by gravity to the expansion joint. Such conventional expansion joints are not, however, designed to prevent the buildup of water or moisture between the expansion joint member and a backside surface of the outer wall material. Further, such conventional expansion joints are also not designed to prevent water or moisture from passing between the two expansion joint members to the underlying wall structure. The passage of water or moisture to the backside surface of the outer wall material and/or to the underlying wall structure is not desired because it can eventually cause substantial damage to the outer wall material and/or the wall structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,601 discloses a plaster control screed that is configured in the manner described above, comprising two companion members that are each attached along respective base portions to an underlying wall structure. The companion members are positioned vertically adjacent one another, and each includes a channel side that projects perpendicularly outwardly away from a respective base portion to accommodate a thickness of plaster outside wall surface material. A horizontal channel is created between the two vertically-adjacent channel sides to accommodate expansion and contraction wall movement. One of the members includes an extending portion, that projects a distance along the base between the channel sides, into a groove formed in the other member. Together, the extending portion and groove arrangement between the two companion members is intended to enable movement between the members while maintaining contact therebetween. The groove is filled with a sealant to minimize moisture hold up.
The above-described plaster control screed, however, is not configured to prevent the accumulation of moisture or water from the outside wall surface between the members and the backside surface of the outside wall surface. Water or moisture on the outside wall surface is permitted to enter between the channel side and the backside surface of the outside wall surface as it passes downwardly along the wall due to the design of the member channel sides. Additionally, water or moisture that enters behind each member is allowed to pass to the underlaying wall structure, where it can eventually build up and enter the stud cavity at the first building paper layer lap.
Further the use above-described control screed requires a multi-step installation process that time consuming, thus adding to the cost of installing the device. For example, such control screed is installed by a three-step process that comprises: (1) attaching a lower companion member (i.e., the member comprising the extending portion) to the underlying wall structure; (2) installing a bead of sealant into the groove of the other companion member, making sure that the amount of sealant is not too little (permitting moisture to enter between the parts) or too great (permitting the excess to spill onto the exposed companion member and requiring clean up); and (3) installing the remaining companion member by placing the extending portion inside of the groove and attaching the member to the underlying wall structure.
It is, therefore, desired that an expansion joint and reveal be constructed that: (1) permits expansion/contraction of the outer wall material; (2) prevents the buildup of water or moisture between the expansion joint and a backside surface of the outer wall material; (3) prevents the passage of water or moisture between expansion joint members to the underlying wall structure.; and (4) enables time-efficient installation in the field. It is desired that such expansion joint and reveal be easy to install and be formed from readily available materials.
Sealed expansion joints, constructed according to principles of this invention, comprise first and second joint members each having a backside surface adapted for installation against a planar surface. The first joint member further comprises at least one angular surface section that is designed to facilitate moisture passage thereover when installed onto an underlying wall structure. The first joint member also includes a groove disposed therein between the backside and frontside surfaces.
The second joint member is positioned adjacent the first joint member, e.g., either below the first joint member or to the side of the first joint member, and includes an outwardly projecting tongue that extends towards first joint member. The tongue is disposed a desired depth into the groove. Together, the first and second joint members form a channel that extends therebetween.
A sealing member is disposed within the groove and is interposed between the tongue and the groove. The sealing member is attached to the tongue to move slidably with the tongue in the groove to provide a leak-tight seal between the first and second joint members. Configured in this manner, the coupled first and second joint members form an expansion joint that: (1) enables expansion/contraction wall movement; (2) facilitates moisture travel thereover; and (3) prevents moisture travel from each joint member frontside surface to an underlying wall structure surface.